


Weird behaviors of my Sourwolf

by JulietteGD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteGD/pseuds/JulietteGD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, Stiles didn’t think it was a big deal.<br/>The second time it happened, Stiles was too distracted to notice it. </p>
<p>Or the one where Derek cares about Stiles a lot and Stiles doesn't notice it. (Also, they're in love with each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird behaviors of my Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first Sterek fanfic I post. I'm nervous.  
> Please leave a comment to let me know if it's good.  
> Also, english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader so if I have to correct something let me know.  
> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you like it.

The first time it happened, Stiles didn’t think it was a big deal. It was a cold evening and obviously he was spending it looking for Scott in the woods instead of staying home drinking hot chocolate. Awesome. He would actually be at home if it wasn’t for the incapacity of the pack of making good plans without him. Stupid werewolves.

They were having problem with pixies for a week now and of course Scott and Isaac thought it was a good idea to just go into the woods to look for them and ask them nicely to go away. It didn’t go well. They took Scott and Isaac ran away just in time before they could try to take him too. So here he was, walking in the woods in a cold evening with only his red hoodie and a baseball bat with him. He wasn’t freezing. Nope. He was just a little bit cold, nothing terrible. He could totally deal with it. (He was shaking because of the cold).

“Can you smell anything?” he asked after a while. He had a feeling they were just walking in circle. “They were here today, they went away a couple of hours ago” said Derek, trying to concentrate on Scott’s scent. “Can your werewolf nose smell were they went?” Stiles just wanted to go home and watch Star Wars again, he wasn’t asking much. “If you stop talking maybe I’ll concentrate better”. Okay, no talking with the big bad wolf. What a surprise.

Stiles started humming to himself while rubbing his hands to warm himself a bit. Derek sighed loudly and a second later something warm was on Stiles’ shoulders. Derek’s leather jacket. Oh. Well, that was…unusual and strangely kind of him. He was probably just annoyed of hearing him shaking. Stiles totally didn’t smell it. Nope. He wasn’t interested in knowing what Derek smelled like (musk and wood and something very manly that he liked a lot). Luckily they found Scott only twenty minutes later and soon after that he went home. Only once he was in his room he noticed that Derek’s jacket was still on his shoulders. If he hugged it in his sleep no one could prove it (Apart from all the werewolves who could smell him on the jacket, but he hadn’t really thought about that).

 

The second time it happened, Stiles was too distracted to notice it. A new pack had invaded their territory and, seeing as talking with them hadn’t worked well, they took care of it following Derek’s plan. It went really, really bad. When Stiles arrived to the woods (why were they always fighting in the woods?) Erica and Boyd were laying on the ground unconscious and covered in blood. Allison was shooting arrows to the members of the other pack while Scott and Isaac were trying to protect her. Derek was fighting with the other Alpha and it looked like he was losing the battle. Fuck.

Before he could try to do something, one of the werewolves jumped on him. They both fell on the ground and the guy, who was laying on Stiles, immediately wolfed out. Panicking Stiles reached to the gun that he had in his pants (courtesy of Chris Argent) and shoot three times into the wolf’s chest. “Are you okay?” he heard after a second. He nodded, too shocked to talk. The weight on his body disappeared and he sat on the ground trying not to have a panic attack. “You’re okay. Just breath” someone murmured softly in his ear. He started breathing softly and a minute later he started feeling better.

He looked around and noticed the corps of the other pack laying on the ground. His pack was around him, Derek was the closest one and he was gently caressing his arm. “Feel better?” he asked. Stiles nodded again. “Let’s go home” he heard somebody else say, probably Isaac. It wasn’t the first time that Stiles killed someone but every time he had to cope with it. It wasn’t easy, especially because his father was the sheriff and he grew up knowing that killing someone was the worst thing a human could do. Now killing was a normal thing in his life. He knew it but it didn’t make it any easier.

He didn’t realise they were moving until they reached Derek’s house. As soon as they were into it, Derek took Stiles to the bathroom. “Take a shower. I’ll put some clean clothes on the drawer. I’m sorry but I don’t think we can save your clothes.” Derek told Stiles. He was talking softly. Stiles looked up and noticed the worry in Derek’s eyes. “Thank you” he murmured, before starting taking off his clothes. Only then he noticed the blood that was covering him. He tried not to throw up and he put his clothes on the floor before showering. He washed himself slowly, careful not to leave any traces of blood on his body, then he stepped out the shower and he wrapped a towelaround his waist. He noticed the clothes on the drawer and blushed a little thinking about Derek entering the bathroom while he was in the shower. He put the clothes on, a grey t-shirt and a black pair of sweatpants that were a bit too big for him but still very comfy, and he went to the living room.

Derek was the only one in the room and he was sitting on the couch. “Where’s everyone?” Stiles asked before sitting next to Derek. “In their rooms. You can stay here tonight if you want” Sleeping on a couch didn’t sound really good but it was better than going to an empty house. “Yeah, okay. Thanks”. Derek stood up and moved towards the door, then he looked at Stiles confused. “You coming?” he asked. Stiles stood up and followed Derek to the Alpha’s room. He hadn’t been there before so he looked around curious. There weren’t many things. A king size bed, a wardrobe and a bookcase full with books. Derek took his clothes off and put on only a pair of sweatpants before laying under the covers. Stiles stared at him dumbly before Derek patted the spot next to him on the bed. Slowly Stiles laid on the bed. “Thank you… for letting me use your shower and your bed” he said after a while feeling the need to full the awkward silence. “You don’t need to thank me. You’re pack” Said Derek before moving a bit to lay on his side fronting him. “You could just say ‘you’re welcome, Stiles’” commented the human. Derek snorted and a little smile appeared on his face. Stiles liked it a bit too much. “Goodnight, Stiles” said the Alpha before closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Derek” murmured Stiles.

 

Things with them changed after that night. They woke up tangled to each other but they didn’t mention it. They didn’t talk at all actually, but they touched a lot. Or better, Derek touched Stiles a lot. Caressing his arm when he passed next to him when they were walking. Adjusting Stiles’ hoodie. It was…strange but Stiles liked it and he thought it was an Alpha thing. He knew werewolves had a thing about scent and they tended to scent mark the member of their pack. So, it wasn’t a big deal but Stiles still woke up at 3 am almost every night with the need to be touched in a very different way by Derek. He just hoped Derek couldn’t smell how horny he was every time they were alone together.

A week after his sleepover at Derek’s the pack started acting strangely with him. They started cuddling with him, making him cookies and bringing him curly fries every other day. One time, while he was snuggling with Isaac on his bed, the wolf murmured something about how nice he smelled. It was probably kind of creepy but Stiles loved cuddles so he wasn’t going to say anything about that.Well, he tried not to but he wasn’t expecting Derek to come into his room (obviously using the window) and asking him to put on a film before he sat next to him and the bed and put his nose into Stiles’ hair.

“Are you…sniffing me?” asked Stiles shocked. “No…” answered Derek, sounding everything but convinced. After a while Stiles started hearing some strange noise coming from Derek and exclaimed: “Derek Hale, are you purring?”. Derek simply murmured “shut up” and started snuggling him. If Stiles started snuggling with him, nobody had to know.

 

After that Stiles started doubting things. So he decided to write everything strange that was happening to see if he could understand what he was missing. He named the list “ _Weird behaviors of ~~my~~ Sourwolf_ ” and started with the night where Derek gave him his jacket. Once he was finished, Stiles read the list a couple of times confused. Did Derek like him or was it just a normal Alpha behavior? The only way to know the answer was asking but he couldn’t ask Derek. He really liked what was happening between them and he didn’t want to ruin it because of his stupid crush.

So he went to the puppies (he started calling them that after their first puppy pile) and asked them simply questions like “Does Derek watch movies with you?”(not really). “Has he ever given you his jacket?” (If we touch it we’re dead). “Does he touch you a lot?” that made Erica laugh hysterically and leave the room saying “I can’t deal with so much stupidity”. Boyd followed her and Isaac looked at Stiles traumatized. Stiles stopped asking.

 

On a Saturday Stiles was home alone. There were no supernatural problems for the first time in months and he just wanted to have a good night with himself before going back to all the mess that started when he was 16. A sudden movement made him scream but, before he could take his baseball bat, Derek was in front of him. “Holy shit, Derek! When will you learn how to knock? And there’s a thing called door. Dad’s already told you you’re always welcome here…Are those curly fries?”.

Derek grinned at him (After a month it was still weird seeing him smile) and gave him the curly fries. “OMG, I love you!” said Stiles. Then he realized what he said and started babbling:” I didn’t…I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say it. I’m just happy that you brought me curly fires. And that you’re here…Shit I didn’t mean it… Well, I do actually but I don’t want things to get awkward between us because I care about you and just please shut me up because I can’t stop talking…”

Warm lips were suddenly on his and he stopped talking. He stared shocked at Derek’s face before closing his eyes and kissing him back. He could feel his heart beating extremely fast and part of him was scared he would just die there. Because Derek was a damn good kisser. And he was kissing him. Derek Hale was kissing Stiles Stilinski. Oh god.

The kiss ended too soon for Stiles’ liking but the look in Derek’s eyes was worth it. His lips were extremely red and he was looking at Stiles like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made Stiles tremble. “I love you too” said Derek with a small smile. “Good” mumbled Stiles stupidly before kissing him again. And again. And again.

 

That night, while Derek was sleeping on his bed, Stiles took the list named “ _Weird behaviors of ~~my~~ Sourwolf_ ” and answered the question he wrote at the end of it.

 

_Does Derek like me or is it just a normal Alpha behavior?_

_He loves me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr (I also write coliver fanfictions)  
> a-beta-in-the-sterek-pack.tumblr.com


End file.
